kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxord
Luxord, the Gambler of Fate (運命を賭す者 Unmei o Tosumono), is Rank X within Organization XIII. He wields the element of Time, and uses his element to force his opponents to play timed games, with unfortunate consequences if they can't learn the rules and lose. He commands the Gambler Nobodies. He harassed Sora and his friends in Port Royal, playing a game with them involving the cursed Aztec treasure there. He later battles Sora alone in the World That Never Was, and is the third-to-last member of the Organization to fall. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days will feature Luxord as a playable character. Scans have shown him teaming up with Roxas in Wonderland, and a recent scan shows him using new card weapons (ones with a green backside and ones with six-sided multi-colored backsides) in Twilight Town. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' Organization XIII's Number X, a master of rhetoric whose words left Sora and his companions quite perplexed. Luxord was using the cursed medallions to conduct experiments on behalf of the Organization. *'Second Entry' Organization XIII's Number X, a gambler who can manipulate time. Having shaken Sora and his companions with wily words, Luxord entertained himself by drawing them into a game-like battle. In Port Royal, Luxord used Heartless and the cursed medallions to conduct experiments on the Organization's behalf and collect hearts. *'Organization XIII' Organization XIII's Number X. The Organization has hinted that not only do they know about the Keyblade, but they may know things about Sora himself. Are they playing mind games, or is there truth to their words? Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Port Royal Upon making second rounds to the worlds in search of the Organization's stronghold, Sora once again allies with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, where he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the theft of cursed pirate gold by a man in a black hood. They seek out Will on the Black Pearl and find him on the Interceptor. Luxord appears on the Black Pearl after they have recovered Will, with the cursed gold beside him, greeting Jack Sparrow. He reveals that he is at Port Royal to assess the value of the cursed gold to the Organization and calls up Grim Reaper, a Heartless. After the Heartless is thrown overboard, Luxord invokes the right of parley before Jack can get off a shot with his pistol. He agrees to hand over the chest, but takes four medallions from it when he does so, sending them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. This has the effect of returning the curse on Jack and tying his curse to Grim Reaper, who becomes cursed, as well. The Grim Reaper then knocks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the Interceptor, and has the cannons of the Black Pearl destroy the ship. Sora and the others survive, and track down the medallions, and defeated the Grim Reaper back at Port Royal, lifting the curse on Jack. Even with Luxord's experiments having failed, he manages to bring the heart that the Grim Reaper was holding to Kingdom Hearts, and promptly flees. Where Nothing Gathers During several additional scenes in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, Luxord is featured with a prominent speaking role. Immediately after taunting Sora, the Organization returns to their meeting chamber. In response to talk about making plans, Luxord says that he'll "Pass out some cards.", meaning he intends to dabble around here and there, stirring things up to see what he can do. This inadvertently instigates a small argument between Xigbar and Demyx, and after Xaldin breaks it up, Luxord disappointedly remarks "There goes my entertainment." He is again seen just before Sora enters The World That Never Was, discussing Axel with the remaining members. He notes that Axel may have gained something by putting his life on the line to help Sora. When Xigbar reacts that, as Nobodies, they have no life to put on the line, Luxord replies: "Yes, Axel gambled with something he didn't have - and he probably won." He then adds with a smile: "Obviously a cheater." The World that Never Was Luxord appears once more in the game, in the Organization's fortress in The World that Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the card and finishes Luxord off. Before fading into darkness, Luxord utters in disbelief of his loss, and like many other Organization members, calls Sora by the name Roxas. Personality Luxord is a man of games and luck; his challenge to Sora and Jack to find the medallions has a game quality to it, and the Heartless he summons cannot be attacked unless all the coins are in the chest, giving a side-objective to the battle. He also uses games of chance in his own battle with Sora. However, his enjoyment for games can backfire on him, both in and out of battle. His enjoyment of The Game is further portrayed in his additional scenes in the Final Mix version of the game, which show him in an almost uncaring light - he seems to not be bothered as long as he can continue to gamble and see interesting things. Luxord is also portrayed as a master of rhetoric, with an advanced vocabulary (for example, describing the Grim Reaper Heartless as "a veritable maelstrom of avarice", meaning endlessly greedy, using it to taunt his opponents). He also possesses a notably British accent, giving him an air of sophistication. Another interesting note is that, unlike most other members of the Organization, who banter with Sora in some fashion before fighting, when Luxord appears to him he calmly smiles and says "I'd rather we just skip the formalities", and begins the battle right away. Fighting Style Luxord, his element being time, uses it in unorthodox methods when compared to other Organization members. One might not even see his element as time at first glance. He shortens the odds originally by dispatching of Sora's companions before attacking Sora himself. Luxord does not have a HP bar; during the battle, Luxord and Sora each have a "time" bar that depletes over time and when they are damaged. The first to have theirs depleted loses the battle. This means that the player must watch Sora's HP and time gauges to make sure neither are emptied. Quotes *"How could you... Roxas..." *"The darkness in mens hearts, drawn to these cursed medallions; And this Heartless, a veritable maelstrom of avarice. I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?" *"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." *"Sora, bravo." *"Just a few souvenirs, for the memories." Trivia *According to the Kingdom Hearts Character Report Volume 2, Luxord is Tetsuya Nomura's favorite member of Organization XIII. *It is interesting to note that Luxord, a master of cards, was not named lord of Castle Oblivion. The irony is that the actions taken within Castle Oblivion are determined by the use of cards, and the next member, Marluxia, was instead named Lord of Castle Oblivion. It is unknown why this is so. One possible explanation is Xemnas was aware of Marluxia's traitorous nature, and wanted to prove it, while Luxord is loyal to his cause. * According to Will Turner's tale aboard the Black Pearl, Luxord apparently killed all of the crew members Will was with. It is also under speculation that these crew members may have elected to be turned into cursed pirates. *Though it may be coincidental, Luxord partially shares a name with the real-world Luxor casino. This may draw some inspiration for the gambler theme. *Luxord is one of the few members of Organization XIII throughout the series who's name isn't mentioned outside of the journal (Along with Demyx and Xigbar). However, his name does appear on the Time Bar during his boss battle (though his name remains unspoken throughout the game). *During Luxord's boss battle, the battle theme "The 13th Struggle" is played. Only Luxord and Axel have this theme in Kingdom Hearts II. *Like Saïx, Luxord was one of Xemnas's bodyguards. When Yen Sid showed three Organization members, Luxord was on the right side of Xemnas. *It may a coincidence, but he looks similar to Ansem the Wise except that he has short hair and earrings. Category: Port Royal Category: World That Never Was Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Organization XIII Category: Travelers Category: Villains Category: 358/2 Days Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category:358/2 Days characters Category:Original characters